


【瞳耀】白sir搞大了展博士肚子？？？

by VioletOwO



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOwO/pseuds/VioletOwO
Summary: 一个瞳耀的沙雕脑洞





	【瞳耀】白sir搞大了展博士肚子？？？

白sir搞大了展博士肚子？？

　　夏天的港城仿佛有恶龙在半空盘旋喷火，出了空调房就是火炉，撒上点儿孜然烤肉味儿飘香十里。  
　　有b格的变态杀人犯选择在家犯懒吹空调，衣冠楚楚地听听小曲儿搞搞网络舆论，顶着烈日汗流浃背搞凶杀不符合高端犯罪分子的美学。  
　　得益于此，SCI队员自入夏以来，几乎没有大型出警活动，王韶甚至提议要帮扫黄组色诱犯罪分子，扫黄组组长十分感动然后拒绝了他，并且表示是否可以邀请白长官或者展博士前来帮忙此事。王韶撇撇嘴，一扭头回了办公室，让白sir或者展博士来？他是想让展博士分了他还是让白sir徒手拧断脖子？  
　　这日子过不下去了。  
　　王韶在整理完第十九份档案后，把一沓文件往桌边一堆，摸了一把脑门儿，决定搞点事情。  
　　只要遭殃的不是自己。  
　　小眼睛瞅上正副队办公室。  
　　白sir果然在展博士办公室里。  
　　王韶正了正帽子，起身，敲开了副组长办公室的门。  
　　“白羽瞳！我肚子大了都是你害的！”展博士见有人推门而入，丝毫没有收敛地朝白队长吼道，修长的手还按在肚子上。  
　　王韶的目光不自觉落在展博士的肚子上，是……是有一点儿大。不过那是因为夏天了展博士穿得薄，挺拔的身子支棱的骨架在修身衬衫下难以掩盖。再说那也就是稍微大了点，正常人坐着谁没点小肚腩啊，白sir那种浑身上下除了肌肉就是血管骨架的健身狂魔除外。  
　　等等？  
　　肚子大了都是白sir害的？白sir害展博士大了肚子？？白sir搞大了展博士的肚子？？？  
　　王韶张大了嘴，感觉自己知道了什么惊天大秘密。现在退出去假装什么都没听到能不被灭口吗？  
　　好像来不及了……  
　　“什么事？”白羽瞳把目光从展耀的肚子上收回来，犀利直指王韶，那架势仿佛王韶不说出个花来就让他脑袋开花。  
　　“扫、扫黄组想让你们帮个忙……”至于帮什么忙，还是扫黄组长自己说吧，王韶不想撞枪口，他现在只想冲出这个办公室，找个地方缓缓突然接收到的奇怪信息。  
　　“可以，我们现在就过去！”展耀从办公桌上一跃而下，动作潇洒，落地崴脚。  
　　白队长不动声色地揽了一把展博士，顺便在他腰上捏了两下确认没有扭伤，如果不是王韶在场他可能会蹲下来检查一下展博士疑似扭了的脚。  
　　好在展博士自如地走了两步表示腿脚没有任何问题，满面春风地要去给扫黄组帮忙。  
　　？？？怀孕会让人变得乐于助人？不是？怀孕？他为什么会想出这词？王韶忍不住盯着展博士的肚子，站直的时候倒是看不太出来肚子大了。  
　　展耀何等敏锐，看到王韶目光落到自己肚子上，脚尖儿扫在白羽瞳小腿肚子上，朝白羽瞳龇了龇牙，“都怪你！干活儿去！”  
　　白羽瞳扶额，自知理亏搂着展耀肩膀哥俩好地“干活儿”去了。  
　　正副队长一出办公室大门，前一秒刚想要替展博士保守秘密的王韶立刻抛弃了那个想法，反正肚子再大下去所有人都会知道的，早知道和晚知道并没什么区别。况且，他，藏不住事儿啊，他现在有很强烈的倾诉欲和交流需求！  
　　然后整个SCI除了正副队长都得到了一个信息：白队长搞大了展博士的肚子……  
　　“男人没有子宫怎么可能怀孕？”法医公孙试图以医学角度来反驳这个看起来很荒谬的信息。  
　　博览群书记忆超群的白驰同学战战兢兢地给“怀孕”这个信息可信度加了一笔，“美、美国已经、已经研、研究出人造子宫植入了。”  
　　马韩眼睛一转，“展博士……没加入警局前是在美国读博的吧？”  
　　公孙觉得医学已经不能反驳这件事了，默默走开了。  
　　据他所知，这俩人八竿子打不到一块儿，最多就是一张床盖被纯睡觉的关系，字面意义上的睡觉，特正直那种，就算展耀真脑子抽了装了个人造子宫，也轮不到白羽瞳的子孙精华造访。  
　　白磬堂事业爱情双丰收后唯一头疼的事是俩弟弟每天如胶似漆出双入对同床共枕既没有俩人在搞基的自觉也没打算往家里带个漂亮姑娘的意向。而这个烦恼不经意间传达给了并不想接收这个信息的公孙哲。  
　　一群人从展博士怀孕这个话题展开来探讨到孩子几个月了甚至延伸出了之前那么忙白sir为什么有时间让展博士怀孕这个问题上来。  
　　他们精力为什么那么旺盛？难怪展博士之前一副特别累的样子，白sir真不是人。白天耗人脑力，晚上榨人精力。啧啧啧。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳和展耀回来得很快。  
　　一室的人同时闭嘴。  
　　看着白sir的目光像是不成器成天鬼混的不孝子，对着展sir就变成了慈爱的老母亲。  
　　展耀脸上挂着几分笑意，刚进了门，旁边的赵富就给拉了椅子往他身后一推，“展博士坐。”  
　　展耀眨了眨眼，有些莫名地坐下。  
　　旁边蒋翎难得大白天不睡觉，把自己个儿零食往展耀面前一摆，“展博士吃吗？”这有了身孕，一个人要吃两人份的食物，展博士又是个好吃的，多吃总是没错的。  
　　然后那袋子零食被白羽瞳顺走，自个儿嘎嘣嘎嘣吃了，“别吃这些有的没的。”  
　　展耀难得没因白羽瞳抢食而发动语言攻击，甚至拒绝看平日里他还挺喜爱的小零食。  
　　一群人震惊了！展博士这是进入养胎mod零食都不吃了嘛？  
　　最终SCI出动了马韩和小白驰联合扫黄组一起色诱犯罪分子。至于去谈合作的白队长和展博士？  
　　白队长觉得展博士的身子板太弱了，万一对方用强展博士躲不过，平白被吃豆腐怎么办。  
　　至于白队长自己为什么不上？  
　　展博士不去了要回家了，回家得有人给他做饭啊！  
　　这个行动得到了大多数人赞同，除了很想帮忙而不被允许的王韶。  
　　  
　　包菜、紫甘蓝、圣女果、玉米粒、紫薯、甜菜，五颜六色散在玻璃碗里看着似乎挺不错。  
　　展耀拿叉子戳了戳，吃了块紫薯，又尝了口包菜。  
　　这放平时也就是个配菜，今天，却是他唯一的晚餐。  
　　白羽瞳为了让他体会到菜色的丰富，已经尽量往沙拉里多放些种类了。  
　　然而草终究是草。  
　　展耀不是羊啊，不能体味各种草的美好。  
　　嚼了两口，清清爽爽的味道是很不错，却一点儿幸福感都没有。  
　　看了眼白羽瞳的晚餐——肉酱面，平时看着没啥稀奇的，但是对比自己面前的一整碗都只有草，肉酱也有肉味啊！  
　　……展耀把自己面前的草和白羽瞳的面换了一下。  
　　白羽瞳翻了个白眼，“你不是要减肥？”  
　　展耀嚼着肉酱面幸福地眯起眼睛，“算了吧。”  
　　白羽瞳觉得展耀吃完后肯定得后悔。  
　　饭后，不算宽广的客厅内分隔成两个截然不同却意外和谐的区域。  
　　生命在于运动的白队长在沙发旁的空地上俯卧撑、卷腹、举铁。  
　　生命在于静止的展博士抱着书盘腿在沙发上全程一动不动。  
　　白羽瞳挥洒完汗水，往展耀身边一坐，掀起下摆，散发热气。  
　　热汗给蜜色的腹肌渡了一层水光。  
　　展耀把眼神余光给了白羽瞳光裸的腰，虽然肌肉鼓胀，但是腰依然很细，肚子上没有任何赘肉，六块腹肌匀称排列，近胸的地方隐隐形成漂亮的棱形区域，性感的人鱼线一路向下隐没到裤子里，连突出的胯骨都性感。  
　　展耀摸了摸自己的肚子，软乎乎的一块，坐着的时候已经略显出肚腩的痕迹。  
　　自己还不到三十岁，难道就要长出啤酒肚了？！  
　　他开始记恨起白羽瞳，自从白羽瞳搬进自个儿的警局宿舍以后，一天三餐定时定点，节假日还有各种加餐点心投喂。  
　　关键是！白羽瞳的厨艺该死的好，让他胃口大开。平日里展耀好吃，但是食量不大，自从白羽瞳投喂以后，饭量突飞猛进。  
　　白羽瞳擦着脑门的汗突然就汗毛立起来，侧头一看身旁展耀目光凉凉的在他腹肌上来回扫射。  
　　“怎么？嫉妒我的身材啊？”他真的只是随口说说。  
　　“是你嫉妒我的身材！都怪你！”展耀把书一扔掐上白羽瞳肌肉匀称的腰。掐、掐不动？展耀更气了！拿爪子一通挠，嘴里念念有词，“你吃得也不比我少啊！凭什么你不长肉！凭什么！？”  
　　“我运动，你又不动……”白羽瞳特自然地把手从展耀睡袍敞开的领口伸进去，捏了一把他肚子上的那圈软肉，“真有一圈肉，哈哈哈哈哈……”手感绝佳，其实没多少肉，至少没展耀挺翘的屁股上多。不对？他为什么要肖想发小的屁股？  
　　“都是你害的！”展耀把白羽瞳手拉开，又想起白天王韶欲言又止止言又欲的神情，“王韶都发现我胖了！”  
　　“明天削他！”  
　　“削他！”  
　　“健身不？”  
　　“累！”  
　　“节食？”白羽瞳问完立刻又否定，“你做不到的。”  
　　……  
　　生来不为身材样貌愁苦的展耀陷入了对自己身材的不自信中，生怕哪天成了啤酒肚油腻大叔。  
　　他在大床上滚了两圈，睡不着。  
　　放以前展耀绝对不会在意这个的，样貌身材并不会影响他的心理学分析专业度，甚至样貌普通身材普通，众人会把精力放在他的学术上而不是他本身。  
　　罪魁祸首在身边睡得天昏地暗。  
　　借着窗外抖落进来的月光，展耀描摹了一遍白羽瞳的轮廓，宽肩窄腰，一身的肌肉不过分突兀，比例完美。  
　　所以这样完美的白羽瞳配一个腰细腿长肤白貌美的姑娘简直是天造地设的一对儿。  
　　展耀不自觉地收拢五指。  
　　事情倒回几天前，爱情美满事业有成的白磬堂终于闲不住朝两个弟弟伸出了魔爪。  
　　借着喝酒空隙追问自家弟弟喜欢什么样的。  
　　“腰细腿长肤白貌美的！”白羽瞳脱口而出不带犹豫的，给出一个放别人说出来就透着一股“癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉”的猥琐气息，放他说出来就是天经地义本该如此。  
　　白磬堂大约是醉了，眼睛转了转落到举着酒杯的展耀身上，“那不就是小耀嘛？”  
　　展耀被呛了一口，咳嗽着要说点什么否定这个。  
　　白羽瞳反应倒是快，掐了一把展耀的腰，“腰细是细，但是他最近有小肚子了哈哈哈。”  
　　展耀记得自己当时面上没太在意，过后也没人再提这事儿。  
　　可随着时间推移，展耀越来越在意……  
　　所以都是谁的错？  
　　展耀对着白羽瞳六块腹肌的肚子狠狠来了一脚。  
　　柔软的脚掌一下被温热的大手覆住，抓在怀里，动弹不得。  
　　展耀觉得自己腿要劈叉了，干脆把另外一条腿一抬十成十力道也往人肚子上去。  
　　两节脚腕被对方单手轻易圈住，按在结实的腹肌上。  
　　展耀觉得自己像一只被揪着两只脚吊着的猫，越挣扎越紧。  
　　白羽瞳还在睡着，没有要清醒的意思。这种下意识的肌肉反应真可怕……  
　　展耀迷迷糊糊地想，然后睡着了。  
　　  
　　天亮了。  
　　白羽瞳睁开眼看到踏在腰上的猫爪子先是被猫崽子蹬鼻子上脸的愤怒感，而后又有点被猫主子亲密接触的小开心？完了才意识到是自己单手扣着他的脚踝，松开手后，细长的脚脖子上一圈儿红红的手指印。  
　　抓太紧了，白羽瞳有些头疼，轻轻抚了抚泛红的指印处，甚至想给它来个冰敷。其实力气应该不大，就是，展耀这人皮肤白，又敏感，平时拽他手腕子重点都能留印子，何况被抓着脚踝一夜呢。  
　　展耀的脚掌不宽，脚背白白净净的一看就不是体力劳动者，脚趾头圆润泛着粉。  
　　半梦半醒之间，一脚踏在白羽瞳腹肌上。  
　　白羽瞳没拦住。  
　　他也没想拦，展耀能有多少力气，他比谁都清楚，就这么踢过来，挠痒痒似的。  
　　马上他就后悔了……  
　　展耀的脚掌一路向下，碰到了某个不可言说的地儿，还来回蹭了两下。  
　　要不是展耀呼吸平和，眼睛紧闭，特别无辜地蹭了蹭枕头，把自己埋进被窝里，白羽瞳都要怀疑他是故意的了。  
　　展耀把脑袋往被窝里埋了埋，不经意实则飞速地缩回了脚。  
　　他就是故意的。  
　　白羽瞳，硬了。  
　　猫猫不知道，不是猫猫干的。  
　　展耀通红的耳朵尖埋进枕头里，谁也看不到。对，看不到。  
　　白羽瞳僵着身子，好一会儿挠着头进了卫生间。  
　　感觉到身旁的热源消失，展耀深呼吸了一下，平复了一下错乱的心跳，又睡着了。  
　　  
　　正副队长相携出现在办公室门口，见怪不怪了。  
　　彼时，蒋翎正低头在地上找滚落的耳钉。  
　　目光不自觉落到了进门的四条腿上。  
　　展博士今天穿着墨蓝色九分裤，露出的一截脚腕子又细又白，凸出的外踝形状有着莫名的诱惑力，让人移不开目光。  
　　等等？为什么上面会有指印？！  
　　蒋翎目光随着展博士的脚腕子移动，好一会儿才回过神来。耳钉也不找了。  
　　等两位上司进了同一间办公室，关上门后。  
　　蒋翎姿势夸张地朝众人招手。  
　　一群人被她的姿势惊到了，纷纷凑了过去。  
　　“展博士！脚腕上有指印！”蒋翎觉得自己没有造谣，“我以我戴上眼镜5.2的视力发誓，指印是白sir的！”  
　　“展博士都有孩子了还这么剧烈？这样可以的嘛？”赵富挠头，“公孙来了吗？”  
　　“什么事？”公孙恰巧提着公文包进来，旁边还跟着白磬堂。  
　　在上司的姐姐面前八卦上司，这样是好的嘛？  
　　刚刚八卦氛围浓烈的一群人看到公孙身后的白磬堂，小小的身影大大的气场，这会儿SCI的队员们跟鹌鹑似的，寂静一片。  
　　白磬堂眉头一皱，发觉事情不简单。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　大姐开口了，说了可能药丸，不说是肯定立刻就完。  
　　一群人你推我我推你，半天没人开口。  
　　大姐随手一指。  
　　王韶脑袋大，显眼，一下被命中。只得战战兢兢把事情这么一说。  
　　“小耀有了羽瞳的孩子？”白磬堂压低了声音，“羽瞳还……？”  
　　蒋翎在一旁补充，毕竟是第一见证人，“展博士脚腕上都抓出手印了……”  
　　“要不我告诉爸妈把婚事办了吧？”白磬堂说着就要掏电话了。  
　　“也许展耀只是胖了呢……”公孙拦住雷厉风行的白磬堂，所以为什么所有人都认定展耀怀孕了啊？还这么理所当然是白羽瞳的？虽然他们形影不离不分彼此如胶似漆但是不代表他们就一定搞基了啊！谁年少时候没个能一起撸的好兄弟啊？  
　　白磬堂摆了摆手，“小耀不可能胖的，我成球了他也不可能胖。”边说边摸了摸自己露出来的平坦小腹，“看见没，我这样。”说着深吸了一口气，肚子凹进去了，“小耀这样！”  
　　公孙扶额，这都什么事儿啊，为什么自己女朋友要在一群人面前展露小蛮腰啊？恨不得拿白大褂给她裹上。  
　　“那……那我那天看到展博士坐桌沿摸着肚子，的确大了点啊。”王韶确认自己绝对没看错，“他还怪白sir。”  
　　白磬堂把包往背上一甩，“我去问问。”  
　　SCI一群人看着推门而入的白磬堂，心里喊——英雄。  
　　门内一如既往地平淡无奇。  
　　白羽瞳打拳，展耀看书。  
　　白磬堂随意地和两人打了招呼，让他们该干嘛干嘛不用在意她。  
　　展耀拿着厚重的心理学原著斜倚在墙边的立柜上，修长笔直的腿，细瘦的脚腕上果然有红痕，仔细一看就是指印。  
　　啧……白磬堂白了跟个永动鼠似的弟弟一眼。  
　　目光又回到展耀身上，或者说，腰上。  
　　仔细打量腰带，还是扣到了最后一个，以往，即便这样，整个裤腰处还是有点松垮，而且是冬天穿得比较厚重的时候，这会儿，倒是刚刚好了。  
　　？？？白磬堂惊了，花了3秒钟接受了展耀怀孕这个事实，并且再次狠狠瞪了不知疲倦的弟弟一眼。  
　　莫名被自家大姐送了两个卫生眼的白羽瞳，仍然孜孜不倦地和沙包交流感情挥洒汗水。  
　　“小耀，你肚子……”就白磬堂嗫喏着揣摩该用什么措辞来开口询问怀孕的事。  
　　“都怪白羽瞳！”展耀想都没想直接抬头瞪了一眼白羽瞳，末了摸着有些鼓起来的肚皮，“我肚子大了一圈！”  
　　“孩子是羽瞳的？”  
　　“怪我咯？！”  
　　白磬堂的声音夹杂在白羽瞳的高声反驳里显得有些弱，但不影响在场另外两个人清楚地听到她说了什么。  
　　白羽瞳和展耀露出了同款瞪眼表情。  
　　“我什么时候有孩子了？”  
　　“你搞大了别人肚子？”  
　　白磬堂觉得事情有点不太对。  
　　“你之前夜不归宿干嘛去了！？”展耀把砖头大的心理学著作一扔，目光沉沉地盯着白羽瞳，仿佛要在他脸上烧出个洞来才罢休。  
　　“不是？不是你不让我进家门的？”  
　　“你没钥匙？”  
　　“那你让我别回去的啊！”  
　　“你有钥匙！”  
　　“我回爸妈那里了啊……”  
　　“那怎么会有孩子？”  
　　……  
　　“停！”  
　　白磬堂终于发觉事情错了，打了个手势叫停了两个弟弟。  
　　“所以，小耀没有怀羽瞳的孩子？”  
　　？？？？？？  
　　两个人这下集体懵逼了。  
　　“我为什么会有他的孩子？”  
　　“我都没进去过怎么可能有孩子？！”  
　　两个人的脸一起跟着了火似的红起来，刚刚怒目交接，这会儿都跟鸵鸟似的低头不敢直视对方。  
　　一个是说了个不得了的话，一个是听了不得了的话。  
　　白磬堂觉得自己的存在有些多余，但是事情总算弄明白了。  
　　“所以小耀是胖了而不是怀了羽瞳的孩子？”白磬堂翻了个白眼，并不打算理会两个因为胖的缘由又吵起嘴来的人。  
　　SCI一群人迎接凯旋而归的白大姐。  
　　Get一顿臭骂和真相。  
　　哎，生活为何如此无趣，原以为展博士怀孕了，大家可以八卦一下男男生子和上司的爱情道德伦理家庭剧，没想到只是胖了而已。  
　　外面的人因失去八卦而无趣，殊不知办公室内依旧打得火热。  
　　可惜白羽瞳把窗帘一拉，隔绝了所有的视线，并且，队长办公室隔音效果没的说，里面打起来拳拳到肉了，外面也听不到一点儿声响。  
　　  
　　 “我中午要吃蔬菜沙拉。”说完展耀就又拿起砖头厚的书，把大半张脸埋进去。  
　　“你又不胖……”  
　　“是谁说我有小肚子的！”  
　　白羽瞳瞪大眼，“这都过去好久了你怎么这么记仇啊？”抽走展耀的书，把人往沙包边扯，“有空看书不如运动一下？吃什么蔬菜沙拉，营养均衡懂不懂？运动塑性才是关键，节食减肥的害处你知道得不比我少吧？”  
　　展耀心里嘟囔着腰细腿长肤白貌美嘛，转念一想——他为什么要那么在意白羽瞳喜欢什么样的？没着神脑门儿就怼着沙包去了，还挺疼的。沙包往远处晃了一下遵循能力守恒原理晃了回来，眼看又要和他脑门亲密接触，就被人拉怀里了。支棱起来的肩胛骨隔着薄薄的两层衬衣和身后紧实的胸肌贴在一块儿。  
　　办公室内的中央空调呼哧呼哧尽职尽责吹着冷风。  
　　……有点热。  
　　白羽瞳动了动环在展耀腰间的手，掐了一把他的腰，裤子靠腰侧的胯骨勉强挂着，背中间凹进去一块儿，能摸到一节节的脊椎，两侧的腰窝还在，这明明很瘦的腰，怎么小腹的地方能掐出一小圈儿肉了。  
　　展耀拍开白羽瞳摸来摸去最后还掐他肚皮的手，气哼哼地倚回桌边，身体微微倾斜着，后腰抵在桌沿，就能看到腹部微微隆起。  
　　“猫！你不会真有了吧！？”  
　　“你胡说什么呢？！”展耀把砖头厚的书对着白羽瞳脑门拍，拍完一本不过瘾，甚至想把键盘扔过去。  
　　“告诉我是哪个野男人的！”  
　　展耀翻了个白眼，最近SCI太闲了，组长都疯了。  
　　“无性繁殖的。”  
　　“难道不该是我的吗？我们每天都睡一起。”白羽瞳瞎嚷嚷。  
　　“你自己说的没进去怎么可能有。”展耀真的就是随口一怼，没有其他意思。就是说完了发现身旁一片寂静，气氛一时间有点尴尬，他张了张口要说点什么缓解一下，又不知道该说什么，反正，就是，开个玩笑……  
　　可白羽瞳不这么想，这话头一开始是他挑起的，两个人都面红耳赤展耀羞得甚至岔开了话题，这会儿他自己又把话题绕了回来？是在暗示什么？  
　　“你要我进去？”白羽瞳是个行动派，双手往展耀两边桌上一压，就把人圈自己领地里了。  
　　展耀呼吸一窒，把凑到面前的脸推了推，“没有。”  
　　“那你耳朵红什么。”  
　　“你也是红的。”  
　　“废话，我还心跳得飞快。”白羽瞳说着下巴垫在了展耀的肩上，胸膛和他紧紧相贴，“你心跳得也很快。”  
　　“……那是被你传染的。”一向镇静的展耀把手环上白羽瞳腰的时候有一些颤抖，这不是第一次拥抱，却是唯一一次意义有些不一样的。  
　　“心跳哪里会传染，你还心理学博士呢。”  
　　“我心理学博士我说会就会。”展耀在白羽瞳精瘦的腰上胡乱摸了两下，“瘦的那个，是在下面吧？”  
　　“是啊。”  
　　“哦，我中午要吃牛排。”  
　　“神经病吧展博士，你不是要减肥？”  
　　“不减了，我要当上面那个！”  
　　“别闹，你知道怎么做吗？”  
　　“难道你知道？”  
　　“……我知道。”两个人的室内响起了第三个人的声音。  
　　白磬堂显然站在门口有一会儿了……只是俩人都没注意到她。  
　　“姐你进来怎么没声音？”  
　　白羽瞳和展耀刷的分开，一个虚张声势怪来人无声无息，一个干咳了两声，喝了两口纯净水压惊。  
　　“我是来问你们去吃牛排吗？不过看起来你们好像没空？”  
　　“有空！”  
　　“小耀，不是吃胖了就能在上面的，你看看羽瞳的肌肉，劝你三思而后行。”  
　　展耀的热气直接从耳朵开始沿着毛细血管淌遍全身，整个人煮熟的虾似的，指关节都红了。  
　　“对，三思啊猫。”白羽瞳红着脸加了一句。  
　　“闭嘴。”  
　　“那咱们晚上见分晓！”  
　　白磬堂默默退了出去，为什么不到一个早上他们俩成了这样？明明刚刚还是纯纯的竹马情，这会儿一副晚上要全垒打的样子。  
　　  
　　事实证明展耀的体格不是靠一顿饭就能撑起来的。  
　　“猫，瘦的在下面。你自己说的。”白羽瞳整个人笼罩在展耀上方，捏着他的小细胳膊咧开嘴笑得有几分邪气。  
　　展耀动了动被捏的胳膊，抬腿脚掌碰了碰白羽瞳的大腿，“让让，睡觉了。”也不管人还在他上面虎视眈眈，被子一卷身子一侧脑袋一歪。闭眼，睡了！  
　　白羽瞳双手撑展耀枕头两边看了他半晌，结果这货过了一会儿就真的呼吸均匀地睡着了，丝毫没有对他的眼神儿做出反应。  
　　这大概是展耀的一种本能吧，对于白羽瞳从来没有戒心这种东西，只有百分百的信任。对方在身边，他就能三秒入睡。反正天塌下来白羽瞳会撑着的，撑不住就两个人一起被压成肉饼吧。  
　　没一会儿，被子靠近床尾的地方起伏了一下，两只细白的小腿蹬了蹬，被角被踢开，光滑的小腿肚露了出来，而后被子两边儿又蹭出了两条光溜溜的胳膊。  
　　白羽瞳伸手捋了两把展耀卸下发胶柔软的头毛，看了眼呼呼吹着的空调冷风，把展耀的四肢拾掇拾掇又藏进了被子里。不能让展耀受凉了。  
　　而后拉过被角把自己也裹进被窝里，手脚并用缠上展耀。对方挣扎了两下未果。  
　　半晌，白羽瞳自己松开了手，往旁边滚了滚。被窝下方又起伏了一下，露出四条腿，被子两边儿也蹭出了两条胳膊，一条白白嫩嫩，一条小麦色肌肉虬结。至于被窝中暗搓搓交握在一起的手除了手心的温度，谁也察觉不到。  
　　关于谁上谁下的争论，展耀最终还是“赢了”。  
　　他在上面。  
　　白羽瞳和展耀一起走过了懵懂的童年时期，朝气蓬勃的少年时期，现在正携手意气风发的青年时期。  
　　从竹马到情侣之间的过渡仿佛不存在。  
　　什么暧昧期，表白都没有经历过，没互诉衷肠说过一句酸掉牙或甜腻腻的情话，也没闲暇去经历吃醋吵架分分合合。就这么自然而然从两小无猜的竹马竹马一跃成了情人。  
　　……  
　　“你们以前不是一对儿？”马韩刚到手的用了一次的新口红扑通一声掉在地上，她都没空心疼，完全被刚刚当着所有同事面儿公开的俩上司惊呆了。  
　　其他人还在持续呆滞中。  
　　作为天才黑客的蒋翎率先回了神，“展sir不会怀孕我理解，但是展sir脚腕上的指痕那么明显你告诉你们之前也不是炮友？！”  
　　展耀和白羽瞳互相对视了一眼，一起红了耳朵，干咳了两声，白队长凶巴巴的指挥大家整理档案，大大方方拉了副队长的手进了办公室。  
　　哦~拉手了啊，是和以前有点不一样。  
　　可为什么觉得这点不一样只是公开恋爱关系和没公开的区别？他们之前真不是恋爱关系？！  
　　今天也是SCI群众吃瓜的一天。  
　　今夜也是展耀被肏得哭唧唧的一夜。  
　　警署宿舍向来隔音良好。  
　　只是沙发的质量似乎没有很好。  
　　但是白羽瞳的体力很好，腰力也很好。  
　　展耀几乎是靠在白羽瞳身上才能让自己不瘫成一团，被亲得红肿的薄唇开开合合，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟或者夹着哭腔断断续续含含糊糊的叫停声。偶尔声音大了，就会被另外一张唇珠饱满的唇堵住，攥住舌头，吮吸得头皮发麻。  
　　白羽瞳掐着展耀挺翘的臀，把人一次次钉在自己下身的巨物上。粉嫩的穴口被强硬挤开，吞入狰狞的性器，润滑液混合着淫水在多次剧烈的抽插中打成了白沫，从交合处溢出，滴落在白羽瞳的裤子上，他根本无暇顾及，一心只想进行有益生命健康的生理运动。  
　　细长的手指掐在小麦色的手臂上，留下五道色情的红痕。  
　　展耀把额头抵在白羽瞳的肩膀上，浑身痉挛，脚趾都蜷缩起来，发出奶猫似的哭音。平日里清亮的眼睛里溢满了泪水，沉甸甸地浮动在眼眶里，将落未落，眼角潮红，被啃得通红的薄唇张着，舌尖颤动，他需要一个亲吻，需要更加猛烈地刺激来达到高潮。  
　　对方却骤然停了下来。  
　　白羽瞳拔出性器，被操开的穴口无法闭合，张合着渴求被填满。  
　　一切像是被按下了静止键。  
　　白炽灯诚恳照亮室内的每个角落。  
　　两条修长的人影交叠在沙发上，呼吸错乱。  
　　展耀深呼吸着，撒娇似的喊白羽瞳的名字，亲昵地去蹭他的下颌，舔吻他的唇角，勾着他的脖子胸口相贴。  
　　白羽瞳是个原则和耐力都很强的人。  
　　而这些在面对展耀温言软语时溃不成军。  
　　存了逗弄心思想要逼迫展耀说点什么突破下限的话语，对方开口放软了声音喊两句他的名字他就立刻放弃了。  
　　他把展耀翻了个身，让对方背后贴近自己怀中，又插了进去。被操开的小穴实诚得很，稍微一抽插又柔媚地裹住柱身往里勾引。  
　　展耀拧着眉，仰着脖子靠在白羽瞳肩头喘得厉害，这个姿势让他的着力点只有下身相连的部位，他几乎觉得白羽瞳那根东西已经插到了胃里，呕吐感和快感一起涌上来，眼里悬浮着的泪水争先恐后地涌了出来。  
　　他捂着自己的肚子，每次抽插都能感受到有什么隔着薄薄的肚皮撞到了手心里。  
　　白羽瞳侧过头和他交换了一个温柔缱绻的亲吻，一手环着他，一手穿过腋下揉捏他胸前颤巍巍立着的乳尖，下身丝毫没有要放慢速度的意思，一遍遍摩擦过敏感点，往内里撞去。  
　　“嗯……”展耀抓住白羽瞳揽在他腰间的手，愤怒地在手背上留下三道猫爪，“说好的……瘦的在……啊——！”  
　　前列腺被反复摩擦，恶意顶弄，身前的性器在没有任何抚慰的情况下射出了浊液，有几点溅到了展耀脸上。后穴剧烈地收缩咬合，把在里面耸动的硬物逼得缴了械。  
　　白羽瞳在展耀身体里又捣鼓了两下才缓缓退出他的身体，带出一大片乳白色的液体。把自己的裤子和沙发弄得一团糟。  
　　展耀全身光溜溜的，身上到处是红痕，大腿酸软地打开，下身一览无遗。射精后疲软的性器埋在草丛里，再往下被操得通红的穴口翕张成一个洞，陆陆续续又吐出了点白羽瞳的精液。  
　　白羽瞳倒好，除了手臂上的猫爪痕以及裤子上点点精斑和水渍，跟个没事儿人似的。  
　　“你干嘛！？”展耀这会儿缓过来了，讲话中气十足，刷刷刷隔着T恤又给白羽瞳后背挠了好几下，不过刚高潮完的身体实在没什么力气挠出成效了。  
　　“洗澡啊，展博士，还是你想再来一发？”白羽瞳一手托着展耀的腰，一手圈着他的肩膀把人往浴室里抱。  
　　走动间展耀呼吸越来越急促，“不来！你……你给我拔出去……嗯……”谁也不乐意屁股里插着根越来越硬越来越大的东西在房间里走来走去吧。  
　　“我不想大晚上再拖一遍地……所以，先堵会儿？”白羽瞳边说还边把下身往展耀身体里又顶深了些。  
　　到了浴室里，展耀就知道事情没那么快结束。  
　　被按在冰冷的浴室墙壁上时他象征性地挣扎了一下，很快被镇压，单腿着地，另外一条腿腿弯挂在白羽瞳胳膊上。细长笔直的小腿，腿腹没有丝毫多余的赘肉，搭在小麦色的小臂上，尽显情色。  
　　白羽瞳胡乱地在展耀腿间蹭了两下，又顶了进去。  
　　又凶又狠，和平日里办案作风一样十足的小老虎作风。把穴口的褶皱碾平，顶到最深处，再缓缓退出，又重重顶入，仿佛要把人凿穿。当然，他不舍得。  
　　他摸着展耀的小腹，咬着他的耳尖，“猫，你最近瘦了。肚子上肉都没了。”  
　　展耀撅着屁股挨草，还要听他对自己身材品头论足，没来由的气呼呼，这家伙自从知道自己介意小肚腩后，三句话不离他的小肚腩，怎么这种时候也不消停？！再说最近他已经没有小肚腩了，毕竟……  
　　第一次被白羽瞳扒开腿说试试，然后在床上干了个爽的时候，他还没发现白羽瞳能顶到他的肚子。大概那会儿肚子上肉的确是挺多。  
　　所以现在……  
　　“以后要多运动，你也不想年纪轻轻就啤酒肚吧？”  
　　展耀低喘着，运动可以，但是凭什么每次他都是挨草那个？他张了张嘴，半句完整话没有，全是他自己都面红耳赤的呻吟。  
　　白羽瞳挺了挺腰，又挺了挺腰。干脆把人整个架起来抱到了洗手台上，得意地笑了笑，“你有这个力气抱起我？”  
　　展耀摇了摇头，断断续续表示他们可以普通点，在床上解决就好了。  
　　“我不想洗床单。”  
　　展耀翻了个白眼，为什么这种时候还要思考洗床单的问题，白羽瞳这是在委婉地表示不乐意给他做家务了吗？他变了！没在一起的时候洗衣做饭拖地擦窗样样行，现在倒好，没事儿就拉着他做运动，还开始抱怨家务活儿了？这以后生了孩子他是不是还要当甩手掌柜？  
　　生了孩子？  
　　展耀觉得自己可能被操昏了头。  
　　然后他在剧烈地抽插中射出稀薄的精液，昏过去了。  
　　醒来的时候已经干干爽爽卷在被窝里，旁边是暖呼呼的白羽瞳。  
　　展耀动了动身子，把自己嵌进白羽瞳的怀抱里，一夜好梦。  
　　入了冬，展博士每天把白羽瞳当人形取暖器，当然，也每天把自己裹得严严实实，除了脸什么都没露出来，围巾恨不得围到下巴上。  
　　不过万幸，他肚子上那层肉消失得干干净净，小腹摸上去几乎要凹进去了。再也没人敢传言他怀孕了……  
　　可是，新的流言风暴又来了。  
　　在SCI携某军方破获一起大案后的某天。  
　　“展博士是不是流产了啊？”王韶摸着圆滚滚的下巴若有所思。  
　　蒋翎咬着棒棒糖皱着眉，仿佛嘴里那糖是苦的，“白sir好过分啊……”  
　　“你们也发现了？”赵富一脸八卦地凑过来，“展博士最近心情不好诶，肯定是白sir上次和军方那个谁天天勾肩搭背吃醋了吧？”  
　　“心情不好会导致流产吗？”马韩打开手机正要百度。  
　　“医学上是会的。”公孙哲面无表情地出现在聚众八卦的人身后，“但是我必须要说明，展博士并没有怀孕！”  
　　这时候白磬堂出现，把公孙拉到了身后，“边儿去。我觉得……这次事情是&*^*^&&%^%^”  
　　？？？？？感情这群人并不是在八卦，而只是闲得无聊开脑洞YY？主角还是俩上司？公孙哲无奈地看了一眼眉飞色舞的白磬堂，又怜悯地扫视了一周SCI其他组员，心里默念：保重。  
　　后来，SCI的组员除了公孙哲，都被罚扫了三个月厕所。  
　　让他们丫每天没事八卦。有案子就脑补，没案子就聊脑补内容？不是怀孕就是流产？白羽瞳磨了磨牙，他家猫一辈子都是他的小宝贝，要什么小孩儿！那会分散展耀注意力的！猫眼里只能有自己，哼！  
　　……然而，被罚扫厕所，被要求整理十年档案，也熄不灭八卦的火焰。  
　　到白队长和展博士真的走近礼堂的那天，他们甚至还在YY是不是会有一个抢婚现场。  
　　又一个夏天到来，展博士，一点儿没胖。  
　　就是，怎么每天都裹得严严实实的，不热吗？偶尔露出个脖子，老有蚊子咬的痕迹。这年代了，驱蚊效果卓绝，哪儿来这么多蚊子还专咬人脖子嘛……  
　　


End file.
